


Black Flag

by Lilviscious



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pirates, Prostitution, Smut, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilviscious/pseuds/Lilviscious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim Drake AKA Redblade may be a solidary pirate, but he's also a man and every man has his needs.</p><p>Set primarily on and around the islands in the Caribbean Sea during the Golden Age of Piracy in the early 18th century, with the three major cities consisting of Havana, Nassau and Kingston.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Redblade

Timothy Drake, also called Redblade, is a quarter master who gathers Wanted pamphlets when on shore and keeps track of rumours on their bounties’ whereabouts. He is greedy, loves money and doesn’t mind killing for it. Of course it’s even better if others do the killing for him. Still, he’s not afraid of getting his hands dirty if the bounty’s high enough. Daggers are his specialty, carrying them from his belt and hiding them from view with his long dark brown leather coat. He wears a crimson red shirt, black trousers and brown boots. On his head rests an ordinary dark brown pirate hat with a matching crimson red head scarf underneath, a signature well known to other pirates who step aside as soon as Tim arrives. Having arrived in an unknown land with a goal set in mind, Tim begins his new adventure as he does always: questioning people. One of the best places to collect information, amongst other things but let’s not dwell from the story at the very start, is a local brothel. It is just around the corner of a tavern, positioned for drunkards to sate other needs if there are still coins in their pouches left. It requires a bit of maneuvering in between smelly men and giddy women for him to actually enter said brothel, but once he steps inside an arm links with his. Eager, is the first thing that comes to mind as he turns his head and looks slightly upwards (a fault blamed by his genetics) at the slightly taller female. “You’re new!” She exclaims with a narrowed gaze, face closing in on his. _Too eager_. He expects her lips, painted crimson red - and oh they are alluring, Tim must admit – to press against his, but she brushes the tip of her nose against his and shows an excited grin.

With a whiff he concludes she must have had a pint of ale too many. “I haven’t come for your services other than information on this woman—“ “Drinks!” The girl wails and gives a mighty pull that unbalances him and allows her to drag him down the corridor. They take a quick turn and she motions to a staircase where Tim holds his ground. “Listen,” he tells her as she climbs two steps and resumes pulling at his arm with all her might if the increasing redness of her cheeks is anything to go by. “ **Listen** ,” he tells her once more, catching her eyes as he gives a retaliating pull himself. She blows strands of blonde hair from her eyes, eyebrows suddenly knotted in concentration. “Do you know of the massacre at Louisiana?” he asks slowly as if speaking to a child.

A moment of silence passes and the awkwardness of their stance dawns on him as a couple of giggling women pass, sneaking glances their way. With her back bent, hands clasping his in some form of desperation for his company, yes, it does make for an odd sight. Perhaps another source of information will do better, he thinks before a gasp catches his attention. “I do!” the blonde femme reveals breathlessly, eyes growing bigger when Tim’s do too. “You do?” “I do!” She replies instantly with more vigor and another pull on his arm. “Will you tell me?” Tim asks as he allows her the victory of one ascended step. Her red lips purse thoughtfully, head tilting this and that way until she’s shaking it and has managed to waste enough of Tim’s time to get him angry.

“Then this is over,” he announces and demands his body to turn, hand still not slipping from hers and forcing her down with the pull of gravity. Ungracefully, she lands on his back, free arm knocking off his hat and taking his throat in a chokehold unbeknownst to her for she whines and tells him not to go just yet. “Come, you must come and I will talk and you’ll be very happy with me!” She promises with her nose caressing his ear. Tim attempts to swallow, coughs and gasps several times and stumbles down the staircase altogether with the female latched onto his throat and back. The death of him, she will be. “ **Woman** ,” he manages with a croak and pries at her arm with his hands. “My name’s **Stephanie** ,” comes an offended correction. As if he cares, really. If he could breathe he might care a little. “ **Stephanie** , will you please loosen your hold so I can actually come along?” Tim asks slowly, breathing irregularly for she was heavier than he thought, almost like dead weight. “Carry me and I will!” ........................ Of course.

Once upstairs in a very tiny, very narrow room, Tim drops the girl on the lower bunk bed and spins on his heels to turn around. He hears her fumbling on the sheets and raises a hand before she can speak. “I will return. I am going to fetch my hat.” Outside her room he halts and rubs at his sore throat. What keeps him from taking his headgear and leaving altogether? Perhaps the little noises she’s making on the other side, sounds of glee and enthusiasm that cause him to smile. Suddenly aware of this, he forces the corners of his lips downwards. Fine, five more minutes won’t harm anyone (else), he hopes.

True to his word the hat is back atop his head when he returns, Stephanie waiting for him lying on her stomach with her legs lifted, feet kicking on a melody she’s humming into a cup of booze. He indulges her, takes the drink when she offers him one and sips from the ale. Carrying her did make him thirsty. He downs the content rather quickly, motioning her to talk. “You’re no fun, all business,” Stephanie complains, pout emerging on her lips. Her fingers wiggle in mid air, lowering until they lay across his thigh. “Let’s say I give you a hint for every drink you finish?” _And get me drunk enough for you to rob me of my money before asking the men lurking near the door to throw me out?_ Tim raises an eyebrow. “No,” he tells her. “If you don’t know of that woman, you and I have no further business at all.” There are more women in this brothel, certainly one of them must have heard the woman’s name. It isn’t uncommon for a woman in hiding to try her luck at a whorehouse.

She latches onto him and he raises his eyes to the ceiling in quiet inquiry as to why God must bully him so. Her words are unintelligible murmurs into his back, her face rubbing against his coat. “Give me the bottle,” Tim tells her and sinks down on the bed once more, watching her roll to the other side to do as told. The thin fabric of the dress she’s wearing shifts along her breasts, he notices. Crawling onto her knees and towards him, Stephanie brushes rebellious bangs behind her ears. The twinkling in her eyes concerns him slightly, but when she presses the opening of the bottle to his lips, he allows her to pour. They hold each other’s gaze, Tim swallowing and feeling some of the alcohol spill over his chin. She doesn’t stop however, only when the bottle is empty and Tim reaches up to wipe at his chin does she remove it. Her mouth is faster. Her tongue is warm and wet on his skin, lapping at the ale from his neck up to his lips. Again he thinks she is going to kiss him, and when she doesn’t for the second time, Tim acknowledges the disappointment it leaves in its wake.

Ending with a little flick of her tongue against his slightly parted lips, the girl grins knowingly. She sits back and tilts her head back bringing the bottle to her lips. When the last drop touches her tongue, she sighs happily, watching him as he watches her. She is beautiful.

“Now. Do we talk or do we fuck?” She inquires.

They fucked. Not once, not twice, but three times and good Lord, Tim wasn’t even aware he could **do** that. It was wild and sloppy the first time. Her lips where everywhere. His hands couldn’t decide where to stop on her soft skin. He had bumped his head against the wall. She had nearly fallen off when he tried to turn them over. It was just a tiny bunk bed that really wasn’t made for a rough tousle in the sheets. Stephanie thought otherwise however. She lies on top of him, bare and unconcerned with her hair resembling a bird’s nest. They fit on the bed just barely, the room seemingly even smaller, but big enough for their intentions.

“Woah, you really needed that,” she says with a laugh, patting Tim’s chest as it heaves in exertion and under her weight. A pleasant weight, he decides. “What’s that supposed to mean?” He asks clasping her waist with his hands. Stephanie shrugs, looking away with a grin. A pinch to the back of her thigh brings her gaze back to his, the fire ablaze once more while she bites her lip. She leans down, pressing her ample breasts to his chest. Her nipples are hard pebbles that he wants to bite.

“It means, mister-whose-name-I-have-yet-to-hear, that you’ve been too long without a woman’s touch. I could feel it, could feel you throb within me, trying to get deeper and deeper still,” she whispers, pausing to moan lightly as his hips twitch upward involuntary. “So frantic, yet not rough. You have been with a woman before, two perhaps, and still believe we’re fragile.” Stephanie sits up, hands cupping Tim’s face as she lifts her arse and positions it on his awakening manhood. It rests between her cheeks where she squirms at its warmth and slickness, knowing her juices cover him plentiful. Her cunt is still moist as are her thighs, they quiver at the intense gaze of Tim’s blue eyes.

The second time she was in charge, showed him all the different pleasures she could bestow him with if he let her. Her ass was tighter, merciless on his cock as she tightened around him with every drop of her hips, riding him with such dedication that left him speechless other than words of praise. She forced him to tighten his hands on her breasts. “Squeeze, feel, claim,” she groaned in pleasure with her hands covering his own, cupping the mounds of flesh that bounced along for the ride. Tim laid on the small bunk bed and did as told, felt that even if he wanted to, there was no other place for his hands to go. He toyed with her nipples, pinched them until she cried out in either pain or pleasure, he wasn’t certain. But he did it again and again until they were red and swollen and her hips snapped frantically against his, forcing the seed from his balls a second time.

Some time passed before either of them had the urge to move. Stephanie had moved back into her prior position on top of his chest, choosing to lie on her back this time. Her blonde hair tickled his nose, but her fragrance mixed with sweat and sex smelled delicious. They rested. Stephanie hummed. Tim breathed her in and tasted her neck. “I have to taste all of you,” he confessed, somewhat delirious on the pleasure they had shared. She was nimble, knew how to move in the narrow confines of the bunk bed and how to give Tim what he needed. Her hand brushed stray strands of hair from his sweaty forehead, petting his head gently as he stroked her outer thighs and lowered her to his lips. She didn’t come for another ten minutes, understood that was not his goal in the slightest as he traced her clit with his tongue and nipped at her cunt, lapped at his semen and her much sweeter nectar. She trembled and exhaled roughly when his ministrations became too much to bear.

He is dressed once more, fogged mind clearing as he realizes the time he has lost lying in bed with her. It isn’t until he is at the door, adjusting his hat and reaching for his pouch that Stephanie stands from the bed and pushes him against the door. “You’re going to pay me?” she asks. Tim holds her gaze, refuses to lower it to admire her curves once more. “Should I not?” he questions in return, voice soft and head leaning back as her lips near. Not again, he won’t be persuaded. “Only if you’re never to return again.” Her answer causes a silence to linger, one Tim isn’t certain of how to fill. Is there a true opportunity to leave this whore without payment? His hand remains on his pouch, his mind counting the possible amount she normally would have asked of him. Three golden coins. Too little for her standard, she makes that clear by the scrutinizing look she gives him as he presses them in the palm of her hand. With a little smile, he tips her chin towards him and gifts her another kiss. “Don’t look so sullen. Use them to buy a pretty dress for you to wear when I return,” he tells her, catching the sight of her victorious grin as he eases her back to the bed and covers her with a sheet. “And your name?” Stephanie inquires just as he opens the door and wants to step outside.

Tim looks over his shoulder, smirking ever so slightly. “You’ll learn it **next** time.”


	2. Golden Doubloon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small additional part for my friend oodelollie @ Tumblr!

Next time had not meant to come two minutes later when a frantic blonde, bearded man by the name of the Golden Doubloon had forced him back up the staircase with a somewhat hurried glance over his shoulder: a signal Tim understands well. Therefore he didn't protest as he pushes and tells him to hide. Unfortunately, Tim only knows of one room in this long corridor.

Stephanie still isn’t dressed but has started cleaning her body with a cloth and water from a bowl that stands on her bedside. Rather than covering herself up, she lowers the cloth and stands with curious eyes at Tim’s early return, not to mention the larger man that he has brought along. “That didn’t take you long. I do threeways, but this time you’ll pay me plenty,” the girl retorts thinking Tim has come for more after all. She places a hand on her hip when the blonde man laughs. “That’s priceless! Wait until the others hear of this,” the man says with a look of bewildered amusement. Tim scowls at him, obviously unprepared to share his intimacy with Stephanie and Oliver. “Shut up, this is not an invitation nor shall you speak of it with the crew—you dragged me up here, what is the matter with you?” Tim points out sharply as he jabs at Oliver’s chest.

Unaffected by Tim’s assault, Oliver presses an ear to the door and listens for a few seconds. Once he registers several quick footsteps coming from the staircase he swings an arm around Tim’s neck and pulls him towards the bed. Pushing him down and winking at the girl, he strips himself of his upper clothing and jumps in the narrow bed bunk with Tim. “Post coital kisses,” the man says aiming a wet kiss on Tim’s forehead, removing the hat as he does. He is resisted with a hand to his face and a very angry hiss from the younger man in the bed, but he targets Tim’s lips next to complete his farce and just in time for there is a firm knock on Stephanie’s door.

The girl watches the two men, interest piqued at Tim’s squirming and Oliver’s larger physique. When she opens the door, basking in her nudity, she allowes the angry men to see them also. “Excuse me, this room is taken,” she tells them, raking her fingers through her hair and wiping at her lush lips. “Ask for Barbara if you want some real fun like these two,” she adds with a wink, turning and shaking her round rump before closing the door. Stephanie waits, ears straining to actually hear them venture further along the corridor. When she can only hear Tim’s soft noises of protest she tiptoes to her bed, leaning over the men with a wolfish grin.

“Do you want to taste all of him, too?” Her question and the teasing tone isn’t lost on either of them. Oliver retreats his tongue and barks a laugh, still holding onto Tim’s flustered face. “Timothy this is a side of you I’ve never heard of!” And for good reason, Tim thinks as he wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand and sits up to increase their distance. Oliver places one hand behind his head, leisurely watching the brightness on his cheeks, the quick rising and falling of his chest, can still taste him and – he glances at the soft curves of the female – someone else.

“I knew even you couldn’t resist the pleasure of the flesh. And who could, look at you.” Stephanie beams at Oliver’s praising, leans a bit closer for the back of his hand to caress her collar bone, down to her breast. “Very beautiful.” Tim watches and decides staying won’t do him any good, is stuck in this small bed however and sees no other option than crawling his way out. Up and over Oliver, he thinks it to be easy if not for the man to grab his waist and have him stay put on his lap. “My offer still stands,” Stephanie quips, fingers tickling at Oliver’s beard like scratching a cat’s chin. Tim expects him to start purring soon. “No,” Tim answers. “ **No** ,” he repeats when Oliver initiates a protest. He is up and gone from the room before long, hat forgotten and face crimson red. The women he passes giggle at him while upstairs Oliver promises to pay extra if she tells and showes him exactly what Timothy is like in the sheets.


End file.
